


Una vez más

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella inesperada invitación traía consigo más que la posibilidad de conseguir respuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez más

I

Carly no había esperado recibir tal postal por lo que al hacerlo no pudo evitar observarla con incredulidad por unos segundos, pero la sorpresa inicial no fue nada comparada con la que sintió al leer el mensaje escrito en ella.

Una invitación. De Misty Lola.

La impresión de que las palabras dirían algo diferente si las leía una vez más la llevó a releerlas una y otra vez antes de considerar una respuesta, mas cuando al fin lo hizo no dudó un segundo de su decisión a pesar de que horas antes su principal preocupación estaba ligada a su trabajo.

Al fin de cuentas... _¿Por qué no?_ Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Carly ante ese pensamiento.

II

La brisa le dio la bienvenida junto a Misty y por un momento Carly no supo que decir.

Su impulso la había llevado a aceptar y correr al aeropuerto en el que el avión privado de Misty la esperaba, pero aunque durante el vuelo había encontrado suficientes razones para justificar su decisión ahora que la veía, tan extrañamente tranquila en aquella isla en medio de la nada, sospechaba que preguntar lo que no sabía rompería el momento.

—Me alegra verte, Carly. —Misty se acercó a ella con familiaridad y le sonrió con una extraña calidez que nunca había visto antes en las fotos de la modelo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —respondió Carly con nerviosismo y luchando para mantener el rubor fuera de sus mejillas.

Le era imposible saber si lo había logrado o no, al fin de cuentas el repentino brillo en los ojos de la modelo bien podía ser el reflejo del sol y no la prueba de lo mucho que ésta se estaba divirtiendo al notar su reacción, pero lo que le importaba era que al menos aún no había hecho nada que dañase el ambiente.

—Vamos —indicó Misty tomándola de su brazo y guiándola en dirección a un pequeño auto estacionado en el borde del pavimento.

Aquel gesto debía ser suficiente para sobresaltarla y aumentar su nerviosismo, no obstante Carly terminó relajándose y dejándose llevar.

III

La oportunidad para preguntar algo no había llegado, tampoco había encontrado el momento perfecto para insinuar que le interesaba entrevistarla, sin embargo no había siquiera comenzado a preocuparse por ello.

Ahora entendía bien la razón por la que Misty lucía tan relajada, porque a pesar de lo inusual que era ir de vacaciones con una famosa modelo con la que había hablado apenas un par de veces, los cantos de las gaviotas, el suave viento e incluso la mundana conversación sobre el viaje eran más que suficientes para calmarla y permitirle gozar del panorama...

 _—Es precioso —exclamó observando el pedazo de playa que se podía admirar desde la puerta antes de entrar a la lujosa cabaña a la que Misty la había llevado._

 _—Podemos ir en cuanto dejes tu equipaje._

... Además estaba Misty misma. Carly no sabía cómo interpretar sus sonrisas o cada uno de sus gestos, porque aquellas amabilidades tenían algo oculto y sin duda la clave estaba en lo que no recordaba, pero no sentía ninguna urgencia de preguntar. El no saber conscientemente qué había sucedido no cambiaba el hecho de que algo continuaba allí, entre ellas.

IV

Los silencios y las conversaciones sin importancia eran igual de agradables. Carly se había percatado de ello durante el recorrido a la cabaña y a la playa misma, pero ahora que caminaban juntas dejando que las olas del mar las alcanzara le parecía incluso más notorio.

—¡Realmente está helada!

Sus gritos de sorpresa eran contestados con una simple risa y aunque Misty no sobrereaccionara como ella, parecía estar disfrutándolo de igual manera.

Eso bastaba, ¿no? Carly miró de soslayo a la modelo, sonriendo para sí misma, antes de tomarla de la mano y correr junto a ella hasta que una nueva ola llegó a ellas nuevamente.

V

Cuando Carly vio a Misty recostada en el balcón, viendo el atardecer con una expresión triste, supo que la magia que había hecho que esa tarde fuese perfecta se había deshecho.

Quizás no debía haber gastado toda su energía corriendo en la playa, pensó Carly y suspiró, acercándose silenciosamente a la modelo, y cuando estuvo a su lado y ella no le habló ni le sonrió como lo había hecho desde su llegada a la isla supo que era el momento.

—Misty-san... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Misty la observó con obvio desconcierto y por un momento Carly se arrepintió.

Quizás debía haber preguntado las palabras que había ensayado en el avión -"Misty-san, todos tus fans se preguntan cuál será tu próximo proyecto...-, salvar su empleo y darle la oportunidad a la magia para que se reavivase, pero por mucho que no se hubiese preocupado durante la tarde la incógnita había vuelto a su mente y con ella la inquietud que había sentido al abrir los ojos y descubrirse en medio de la ciudad junto a muchas otras personas que parecían tan confundidas como ella.

—¿A qué te refieres, Carly?

—Después de... —El lejano pero todavía horrible recuerdo de caer del edificio la obligó a hacer una pausa antes de tratar de pronunciar su última memoria—. Después de que Divine me...

De haber apartado su mirada, tal como se había sentido tentada a hacer, no habría visto la estupefacción seguida de comprensión reflejada en el rostro de Misty.

—No recuerdas. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, por lo que Carly esperó en silencio y cuando al fin Misty habló nuevamente, esta vez sonriendo con algo que parecía alivio, no pensó en insistir con su pregunta—: Es mejor así.

VI

Misty había dicho la verdad. Carly no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía pero lo hacía, y aunque sentía que acababa de perder el lazo que la unía a la modelo su previo desasosiego también se había esfumado.

Carly sonrió con pereza, se recostó en la baranda del balcón y cerró los ojos, simplemente dedicándose a disfrutar el viento con aroma a mar, hasta que escuchó los pasos de su anfitriona tras sí.

—¿Te quedarás un día más?

—No creo que a mi jefe le guste —respondió Carly, riendo nerviosamente al recordar que ni siquiera había llamado para avisar que se tomaría el día—. Si no llevo un reportaje pronto...

Sin poder evitarlo apartó su mirada. Sí, quería quedarse un poco más, y para hacerlo solamente tenía que pedirle una corta entrevista, pero ahora que la conexión que tenían había desaparecido no parecía apropiado, no cuando Misty había hecho tanto por ella...

—Estoy segura que podría ayudarte.

La respuesta hizo que volviese a girar hacia la modelo, casi esperando verla con una expresión seria y profesional; en vez de eso se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de ésta y sus ojos tan brillantes como lo habían sido en la tarde.

Quizás aun quedaba algún vestigio o al menos tenía la oportunidad de crear un lazo una vez más, pensó Carly sonriente y asintió con su cabeza de inmediato, siguiéndola de nuevo cuando Misty la invitó con un gesto a entrar nuevamente.


End file.
